You Will Be The Death of Me
by xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx
Summary: Bella is frustrated with Edward, but she has her ways. Will Edward let his barriers down? Beautiful LEMONY one shot of bella and edward! Please R and R. All human! CONTAINS LEMON ACTION.


In case you didn't already get the memo. This story contains an extreme lemon scene that may offend certain people. Just leave now… On another note, enjoy this lemony one shot of Bella and Edward.

*** LEMONS *** beware the lemons!

* * *

Charlie was away for the weekend, but this wasn't his usual fishing trip he would take in the summer every weekend. He and Billy traveled down south to some huge fishing competition. This meant a whole weekend to me and _him_. Charlie thinks that Alice will be staying with me but Alice knew this was my only opportunity to well, move beyond Edward and I's limited kissing sessions. Edward was afraid he would hurt me, but I think he has just never been correctly motivated.

I turned on my laptop. School just ended on this glorious Friday. I took a look outside and melted in this rare sunlight that rarely happened. My laptop finally booted up and I started my search. Let's just say that my search left me profesh and all knowing when it came to sex. I was determined enough to look at porn. How sweet. Am I too sarcastic? Well it doesn't matter because I had a plan for tonight that is literally going to blow Edward's mind.

My phone buzzed on my desk.

"Hello, Bella speaking?"

"Bella! It's Alice. And to save you from your worrying later I'm not within earshot of anyone."

"That's good then. Is the plan ready to go?" Alice is the only one who knows of my plans, especially since she suggested it. What would I do without Alice?

"Yep! You took the pill this morning right? We don't need any small additions to this family, you know?" I heard her smiling through the phone practically, knowing I would blush at her statement.

"Of course. When are you coming over?"

"I will actually be there in five so be ready for extreme Barbie Bella Dress-up: Sexy Edition!" Alice squealed at this causing me to hold the phone out a little.

"Ok. See you then!" I hung up. Walking to my mirror, I admired my body. I know I wasn't supermodel material here, but I definitely have some nice tone and shape to my figure. My boobs were only a B, but I don't believe that's a huge deal. I smiled and decided to eat a quick snack of PB and J before Alice's arrival.

Five minutes later, the pixie was at my door as promised and I let her in. She practically kicked door down. What sort of hell have I put myself through? She chugged in a rolling black case with sorts of clasps and handles. Oh goodie.

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun… and hot!" She said this with confidence making me slightly blush at the thought of what I'm going to look like.

After a good two hours of hair curling, makeup, and wardrobe pick, we were finally done.

Alice let out a long wolf-whistle, "Dammmn Bella! Edward is one lucky guy, I just know this is going to work out!" She started jumping with joy.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, but I needed to look in the mirror to see how sexified I have become.

I walked too my floor length mirror and was staggered, even a little turned on. My hair was curly, but not too curly. More like a wavy bounce with a lot of volume. My makeup was sultry, but not overdone. My skin was glowing and radiant. My outfit, or rather lack of outfit, consisted of sea blue lingerie and thigh high socks. Alice even put me in black heels to complete the look, even though I argued what was the point. All I know was that I was ready for this.

"Alice I.. look…"

"Hot? Sexy? Irresistible? All of the above? Ding ding ding! This is so awesome."

I put on the silk robe she conveniently put on the chair next to me and pulled Alice in for a hug.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could ever doubt your mad skills after this" While gesturing to my body with my hands.

"Bella, believe me. There wasn't much I needed to do to you. Edward is going to realize what he has been missing out on. I can't wait to hear to hear about it after.

Alice packed up her stuff and we went to her car. It was now around 6:30, but in Forks during the winter, the sun has already set. My stomach was flying with butterflies. The Cullens are all on a special camping trip. Alice convinced them to go yesterday because of the promise of good weather that was forecasted. They think Edward is staying with me, but in reality, Alice sent Edward with Jasper to do some errands. Jasper knew we had something planned, but thankfully he didn't ask what. I think I would have been dying of embarrassment if he found out what my real intentions are. After Edward and Jasper return, which is twenty minutes after we get to the house, Alice and Jasper are going off to do their own thing too. One mess-up and this could be the worst moment of my life, but it was a risk I had to take.

Alice and I arrived at the all too familiar mansion and went inside.

"You got his room set up right?"

"Yep! I straightened everything out for you guys before I left. All you have to do is bring this sexy ass upstairs and wait for your man."

The moment suddenly dawned on me, I realized once I went up there, there was no going back.

"Alice, do you think he will reject me?" I asked with all seriousness. Knowing Edward he could do just that. He has denied me to even consider going beyond PG rated kissing with each other. I think he doesn't want to hurt me and 'take my innocence away'. This could totally ruin as fast as it started.

"Bella, look me in the eyes. Edward loves you, he just had this stupid idea in his head that he had to keep you innocent because your soul is so pure and beautiful. He definitely wants this, but his philosophy has basically been cockblocking you guys for too long. Look like this, he won't be able to resist giving you anything you desire. Show him who you really are Bella". She gave me one more hug. We heard a car pulling in and I knew it was time. I left the pixie at the door waiting to greet Jasper and Edward. I made it to the room; the lights were already dimmed. I really owe Alice a lot for all she has helped me. I walked around the room, caressing the soft silk of the bed sheets. Whooops! That reminded me I still had my robe on. I tossed it off to the side and smoothed out my outfit. Looking at the heels, I made my decision to be more me and take them off. I quickly stashed them under the bed.

I heard the front door open and muffled voices speaking until I the door shut again pulling down the wall between me and Edward. Everything is exposed yet thrilling.

"Bella?" My heart started to pound. This was it. I stood next to the bed, prepared to face Edward with my only desire right now. I desired to make love to Edward now and show the amount of love my heart gives to him and only him.

The doorknob was turned and opened slightly. He walked in, and I instantly calmed. I could do this. I am going to seduce Edward even if it was the last thing I would do.

"Be- Bella?" I locked eyes with him now slowly stalking forward, swaying my hips more than usual. Edward was now my pray while I played the predator.

"Hello Edward." I walked around him touching the fabric that covered his skin. I purred into his back neck and ear, "Emmène-moi au lit" I dragged my fingertips down his arms and back up and circled back to the front of him.

His eyes smoldered a dark green. Beautiful shades of lust, desire, and need. I knew it wasn't long now. Ever so slightly, I kissed him, but I pulled back making him groan. He ran a hand through his sex hair and looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself. Any moment now. Think, Bella, think. What else could I do?

At that moment, I did something I learned from watching those videos that turned me on when I saw other women do it. I began to trail my hands down my body, first passing my boobs. Suddenly, I shot my hands back up and massaged them with a groan.

Edward let out an animalistic growl and launched at me, picking me up smoothly and setting me down on his bed. He instantly moaned into my neck and jaw. His hands touched me everywhere, and I loved the sensations that came with it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I don't think I can keep my control any longer if you keep doing this. He laid on top of me, careful to not put too much weight on my body. All the while he was kissing me up and down my neck to my stomach.

"Then don't. I want you." I didn't let him respond as I pulled his face to mine and we fiercely kissed. This wasn't like our other kisses. No, this was full of passion, love and desire. He wanted this as badly as me; I know it with every bone in my body.

He started to massage my boobs and I gasped from the sudden pressure.

"Edward, please don't stop." I moaned into his mouth until he picked my torso up. We briefly disconnected and he was now the predator stalking his pray. I slowly backed up to the headboard. Never once loosing sight of his eyes.

He continued too moan into my mouth again and touch me everywhere. His touch left a trail fired passion. I reached for his shirt and pulled up, he finished it out for me. He shot back at face and kissed me everywhere until he was getting very close to my chest. He realized I still had my bra on and stopped for a second. He held my face and locked eyes with me. Our breathing was haggard and loud.

"I love you, Bella. So much. Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Take what was always yours." With that Edward sent me his crooked smile. He reached for the back of my bra and unclipped it. I was fully surrendering myself now to the man I love and I loved every second of it. He pulled the bra off and tossed it off to the side somewhere. He looked me over and I suddenly felt my face heat up.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You're beautiful." He started to stroke my boobs with his slender fingers and squeezed them in all the right ways. My back arched as I moaned. He gave me a quick fiery kiss, but trailed further and further until, oh my god. He sucked gently on my hard pebble and swirled his tongue around it. After being content with the perkiness of that boob, he moved to the right and continued his sucking and licking. My panties, if they weren't soaked before, were definitely soaked now. I had somehow moved onto Edward's lap all during this. I could definitely feel his member coming out to say hello.

Edward gave me some more passionate kisses again, but now it was my turn. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I trailed warm kisses down his torso getting dangerously close to where Edward was having some serious issues.

I smiled devilishly, "I believe your pants need to go." And with that I undid the belt and zipper. He helped me shimmie them off him until he was left with just his boxer briefs now. I could clearly see his member defined and hard just for me. I licked my lips and gave him some heated kisses until he flipped us over again.

Edward then reached for my panties, I'm sure he could feel how wet he has made me. Edward looked at me as if he needed permission.

"Do it." With that he antagonizing slowly pulled down the lingerie panties and discarded them with the other clothes. Edward stared hungrily down there and began to spread my legs apart, exposing the cold air to my heated core. He started kissing down my stomach reaching the edge. I moaned like crazy, grabbing his tussle of bronze messy hair and pushed him gently, encouraging him. He kissed my inner thighs until he finally reached…

"OHH Edward." He kissed my center and began to suck my clit furiously. Suddenly I felt two lean fingers reach up and join the party. That felt amazing. My body was in pure bliss, but this bliss was building up and up. My stomach was tightening as

I felt my climax growing and growing until my body released the tense blissful hold and left with nothing but pleasure and love.

Edward climbed back up and gave me a full kiss, letting me taste myself. When I have masturbated, I would never voluntarily taste myself, but tasting it on Edward drove me mad with pleasure.

"Edward." I said breaking the kiss, "I want to return the favor." I meant all that I said.

"You don't have to do it Bella. Don't feel compelled to do it."

This time it was me who grabbed his face. I gave a timid smile, "I want to Edward."

With that he smiled back and gave me a quick kiss before we switched places. I crawled over him again. I reached for the band where his stomach v was and pulled his boxers down. He again had to help me get them off all the way, but this time I paused because I was entranced by what just sprung to life and was the freakin size of my arm. Edward looked at me with cautioned eyes, probably thinking I froze because I didn't like what I saw. Completely wrong was Edward.

"Fuck, Edward. It's so big." He smiled sheepishly at me. It was all or nothing at this point. I got on my knees and grabbed his dick. He immediately shot out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh my god Bells" With that I spit on his dick. I began to jerk him off while I gave small kisses around his very erect member. I licked over to his dick, up, and began to suck him off hopefully good. Those videos, as vile as they are, helped me know a little of technique so I didn't mess up like a total inexperienced eighteen year old virgin.

Edward reached over with his hand to help guide my head further down. Damn Edward was stacked! Can't believe I missed all this for this long.

He began to moan more, but suddenly pulled me away. Did I do something wrong? Oh god, this is super embarrassing.

"Relax Bella, I just want to save myself for you."

"Edward I need you now." My pussy was throbbing for Edward. Finally it was happening. He pushed me on my back and positioned himself ready at my entrance.

"I love you, Bella." I looked in his eyes and poured out my soul to this man before me.

"As I love you" And with that he pushed in with eagerness, but slowed down knowing it would hurt me. And hell to the yeah it did.

"More Edward." The quicker he got things moving, the better it would be for me. He increased his speed and things transitioned from painful to pleasure and love all at once.

He leaned down, sucking my tits quickly before kissing me passionately.

"Fuck Bella. You're so god damn tight and warm." He then brought his hand to my clit. He sparked this building feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward increased his thrusts in me. My moaning was embarrassingly loud, so thank god no one was in this house.

"Edward! Shit. I'm going to come soon." The bed began to creak as he pounding into me hard.

"Bella I'm coming!" He fucked me so hard that my climax reached its peak with him. I felt his hot seed shoot into me. Edward collapsed half on me half not. He pulled out of me as our breaths were gasping for air. After we both calmed down more, he placed a gentle kiss on me.

"Isabella, I love you forever and more. That was…"

"Out of this world," I crawled closer into his arms, "I love you too Edward."

* * *

Hot, but so sweet! Please review and tell me if you want more to this oneshot, but that is all it is going to be for now.


End file.
